goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Mundy steals Anna Banana's Mr. Stuffie Wuffie doll
At the village, Mundy had a naughty plan. Mundy: I'm going to steal Anna Banana's Mr. Stuffie Wuffie doll! Hahahahahahahahahaha! I'm going to the Rainbow Rangers' world right now! Mundy went off to the Rainbow Rangers' world, and then he arrived at it. He went to find Anna Banana, and then he confronted Anna. Mundy: Time to steal Anna Banana's Mr. Stuffie Wuffie! Mundy approached Anna, and snatched Mr. Stuffie Wuffie from Anna. Anna was angry. Anna: Hey! Give me back my Mr. Stuffie Wuffie! Mundy: Come and catch me! Mundy ran off with Mr. Stuffie Wuffie and then he quickly teleported himself back to the real world, and then he ran home to safety. He ran back inside and he got into the lounge. Mundy: There! No one can stop me! Not even Anna Banana! Now I can play with Mr. Stuffie Wuffie. Hahahaha. Just then, Mundy's parents came, and they looked annoyed. Mundy's dad: Hey, Conrad. Where did you get the yellow stuffed rabbit come from? Mundy's mum: Did you steal it from someone? Mundy: No. I bought it from Kelso's. Mundy's parents looked puzzled. Mundy's dad: Eh. Oh well. You can have it. Mundy's mum: The rabbit is yours. You can play with it. Anf if you lie, there will be consequences. Suddenly, Anna came. Anna: Hey! That's my Mr. Stuffie Wuffie! That belongs to me! That thief Mundy just stole it! Mundy: Oh no! Not Anna again! Mundy's dad: What?! Conrad, how dare you steal Anna Banana's Mr. Stuffie Wuffie?! Even worse, you lied to us! Anna: Mundy, you have crossed the line this line! You know stealing is the wrong choice! Mr. Stuffie Wuffie is mine! Understand?! Now give me my Mr. Stuffie Wuffie back! Mundy did as he was told, and he gave Anna Banana her Mr. Stuffle Wuffie back. Anna:There! My Mr. Stuffie Wuffie belongs to me now! Here are my exact words: Do, not, steal, Mr., Stuffie, Wuffie! Understand?! Bye! Anna left, taking her Mr. Stuffie Wuffie with her. Mundy's parents continued scolding Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, we are so disappointed in you stealing Anna's Mr. Stuffie Wuffie. Even worse, you lied to us! Mundy's mum: You know you can't steal Anna's Mr. Stuffie Wuffie at all. Mundy: But mom. I was going to have it as my new toy. I just need Mr. Stuffie Wuffie as my new toy. Mundy's mum: That's no excuse. Mr. Stuffie Wuffie belongs to Anna. Mundy's dad: And to reinforce that notion, we're grounding you for a week with no TV. Go to your room right now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in the Rainbow Rangers' world, Indigo Allfruit, Pepper Mintz and Bonnie Blueberry were thoughtful. Indigo: I wonder where Anna is. Pepper: Me too. Bonnie: Me three. Floof was worried about Anna. Floof: Floof floof. Bonnie: Don't worry, Floof. Anna will be back soon. Then Anna came back. Anna: Hey, girls! Pepper: What is it, Anna? Anna: I'm back! I saw Mundy, and he approached me and stole my Mr. Stuffie Wuffie away from me. Then I chased him on the way to his house, and I've managed to persuade him to give Mr. Stuffie Wuffie back to me. Then I came back. Bonnie: Oh no! That's Mundy's naughty! Indigo: He's going to be in big trouble for theft! Floof: Floof floof! Anna: Hey! Thankfully, he's sent to his room for his actions! CAST Eric as Mundy Emma as Anna Banana Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Julie as Indigo Allfruit Kate as Pepper Mintz Allison as Bonnie Blueberry Shy Girl as Floof Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff